Guys to Gals
by Erimi Rianaca
Summary: We are members of a very famous band. We came from prestigious families. We found out we were going to be engaged. To escape this predicament, we dressed up as… Girls. Life sure is beautiful. NOT! SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTem NejiTen SaiIno GaaraOC
1. We're engaged?

**Guys to Gals**

**Author's Notes: **Hello! I'm Dana. One of the five members of Erimi Rianaca. This is my first Naruto fic. Five of us were doing the ideas for this story. I'm just the one who wrote it. The main idea is mine, actually. I ask their opinions most of the time. Their ideas are also great.

Main pairing will be SasuSaku, I guess.

The guys are 17 years old here.

Hope you'll like this one.

**Warning: **Expect OOCness!, Grammar and Spelling Errors.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto. Along with its 8th opening, Re:member.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – We're engaged?**

* * *

"Great job on the last song, Lone Wolves. Now, let's record the last song for your 2nd album. On the count of three, start playing and singing the song Re:member. One, two, three, START!"

_kaki narase sonzai wo  
koko ni iru to...  
arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

_kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo  
ikinuku tabi ni bokura  
chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo  
(just looks like a survival game)  
nagareteku jikan no naka ni  
okizari ni shita omoi wo  
wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

_kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte  
deaeta bokura hitori ja nai_

_sarake dase kanjou wo  
banjou no omoi wo  
namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
kitto aeru yo  
onaji itami no hata no moto de_

_utsuri yuku kioku no naka de  
kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo  
mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita_

_boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa  
wazuka demo tashika na nukumori_

_sarake dase kanjou wo  
banjou no omoi wo  
namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
kitto aeru yo  
onaji itami no hata no moto de_

_sarake dase kanjou wo  
banjou no omoi wo  
namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
kitto aeru yo_

_kaki narase sonzai wo  
koko ni iru to...  
hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni_

"And that's a pack. You have a huge talent, boys. Hope we can work again." A plump man said as the band, Lone Wolves, got out of the recording studio.

"I'm impressed by the last song. Hmm, we can make that song your launching single for this new CD." The band's manager, Hatake Kakashi, said. This guy is always wearing a mask that only shows his right eye. No one knows the reason why he is hiding his face, though. They call him Kakashi-sensei since he is also their tutor in Math and English.

Lone Wolves must be one, if not the most, of the popular band in Japan. Heck, maybe even the whole world. Their very first single tops the charts for almost a year. Their debut album became double platinum and still selling. They always have sold out concerts. People want to watch their every performance. Fan clubs, here and there. Fan sites everywhere! They're very famous. Not just because they are from a famous band but because all of them are from high first-class families and clans. Not to mention, that all members are drop-dead gorgeous high school students.

Let's introduce and describe the members one by one, shall we?

The Lead Singer. Uchiha Sasuke. He has bluish black hair that stood up at the back in a spiky way, naturally. He has this pale, smooth skin that is very flawless. His eyes are like never ending darkness which is void of emotion. He is not that talkative making him one of the many mysterious people in the band. He likes eating tomatoes. He comes from the Uchiha clan, specifically the clan's leader's family. He is the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. He has an older brother named Itachi. His best friend is Naruto, since 2nd grade. He is the leader figure of the group.

On the Bass. Sabaku Gaara. He has red messy hair that stood up in different direction. He has a pair of emotionless aquamarine eyes. He has smooth, very lightly tanned skin. Like Sasuke, he doesn't talk that much and is very mysterious. He likes suspense movies. He was actually the son of Kazekage, the leader of the country called Suna. He lives in Konoha, though. He has two stepsiblings named Kankuro and Temari. He is very lonely since childhood, before he met up with these guys. He is the most introvert in the group.

The Drummer. Uzumaki Naruto. He has spiky bright blonde hair. He has bright blue eyes. His skin is tanned, not that dark; but he has the darkest skin tone in the band. He is the most, and only, talkative person in the band. He likes eating ramen. He is the son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina. Namikaze Minato is the Hokage, leader of Konoha. But Naruto doesn't like to be compared to his father, that's why he uses the maiden surname of his mother. He is sort of lonely and mistreated in school, until he met Sasuke in the 2nd grade. Sasuke became Naruto's best friend ever since Sasuke saved Naruto from bullies. He is the joker and prankster in the pack.

On the Keyboard. Nara Shikamaru. His long spiky black hair is always in a ponytail; making his hair looks like a pineapple leaves on top of its fruit. His black beady eyes are always half-closed in boredom and laziness. He has slightly tanned skin. He's not much of a talker but he likes saying "troublesome' and "what a drag." He's the son of Nara Shikato, the famous CEO of an infamous underground spying agency. Having grown with famous spies around him is a great advantage. He gain an IQ of 200, he knows how to hack simple to very complicated computer, pick a lock and so much more. But he is known to be a huge sloth. He rather watch the cloud than do those "troublesome things" he said. He is the smartest in the band.

The Lead Guitarist. Uchiha Sai. He has short, straight black hair. His black impassive eyes are always wary of everything. He skin is the palest in the group. He likes to tease people. He always ended up having verbal fight with Naruto. He is a member of the Uchiha clan, inferior to Sasuke's family. His father is the brother of Uchiha Fugaku, making him and Sasuke, cousins. His parents died in a terrible accident at the age of five, leaving him a huge amount of money. He lived with Sasuke after his parents' death. Uchiha Fugaku becomes his guardian. He is the most egoistic person in the band.

On the Rhythm Guitar. Hyuuga Neji. He has long dark brown hair that is tied in a ponytail near the end. His eyes are cold lavender white. His skin is lightly tanned. He likes to aggravate Sasuke by means of words. He is the son of Hyuuga Hizashi, the leader of the Branch family of the Hyuuga clan. His father and the leader of the Main Family are twin brothers and business partners. He is quite over-protective of his cousins. He is the considered the genius of his clan. He is the oldest in the group.

The Lone Wolves started their singing career a year ago, when they were high school freshmen. Though, their friendship dates back to the start of their first year in middle school. Hatake Kakashi found them and made them famous in the world of showbiz. They were already famous in the world business, that's a fact. But since they are sort of left out in school, they decided that they hang out with each other. They have different personalities. Four of them are always brooding, one lazy bone and the other a loud idiot. They like singing and playing musical instruments. They make and write songs when they have inspiration. They don't care what the others think of them. They are who they are.

Let's go back to the story. After the long introduction of the band, we can see them sitting leisurely in their huge dressing room. Oh, did I say room? I'm sorry. Their dressing FLOOR. Apparently, their recording company, Shinobi Music Corp. (which is, by the way, owned by Uchiha Fugaku), gave them a whole floor as a dressing room for their huge success as singers. The floor has its own living room, kitchen, washroom, bathroom, music room and seven separate rooms. The seven separate rooms have, generally, a bed, bathroom, TV, computer, huge closet and a mini refrigerator. The floor is filled with many gadgets and expensive furniture. Anyways, Kakashi and the band are now in the living room, discussing their gigs for the day.

"Then, at 7 pm you will go to the Saitama Stadium for your concert. After that you're free to do whatever you want. Any questions?" Kakashi said, putting away the piece of paper with their schedule and getting his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. He looks at the boys, only to see there are all uninterested. He sighed. Setting him on a moveable chair, he talked to them about the news that will be the cause they're problem.

"I forgot to tell you. You're folks called last night." This caught the attention of the boys.

"What did they say? What did they say?" Naruto excitedly ask.

"Hmmm… You're parents, guardian for you Sai, seem to agreed with one thing that will happen to you next week." Kakashi calmly reply, eyes still looking at his book.

"Hn. Get straight to the point." An already annoyed Sasuke said.

"You're going to be engaged."

Silence reined the room after that statement. Moments later, a burst of laughter, can be heard in the room. All of them are laughing… Some were closed to that. Naruto is already on the floor, clutching his sides. Gaara and Sasuke are smirking. Neji and Sai chuckled. Shikamaru laughed mockingly.

"You… You're kidding, right?" Naruto said through his laughter.

Kakashi just looked at each of them straight in the eyes and said, "No."

Silence reined again. Then, chaos.

"You must be joking!" yelled Naruto.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"I'd rather die." Gaara darkly said,

"Tch. If this is true, then we must think of something to get out of this… predicament." Neji growled angrily.

"Yeah. You're right." Sai responded.

"Even if you think of something like running far away from here, that won't be successful. Since, you guys are famous in the whole wide world and you're parents are, too. They are also powerful enough, to find your hiding place." Kakashi is still reading his book.

"Then, we should disguise or something." Naruto bellowed angrily.

"You will be easy to find since Shikamaru's father is the president of a spy agency." Kakashi replied.

"What do you suggest we would do, then?" Sasuke impatiently asked.

"Well, since you're guys. They will search and ask for all the boys in the world. But they will not, nor ever suspect girls. They would never even look at an exclusive all-girls school." Kakashi answered, finally looking at them.

"So you're saying…" Shikamaru said, shocked.

"Yes. You should disguise yourself as girls and enter an exclusive all-girls school." Kakashi smirked. His eyes were glinting with mischievousness.

The boys' reaction. Thoughts, to be exact.

WHAT THE HELL?! KILL ME!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm beat. I know it's boring, this first chapter. But, I'll try to improve. I'll edit this when I got the time.

This is more like a prologue rather than a chapter.

So do you think it's ugly? Boring? Delete It? Totally continue it?

Criticize it all you want.

Just review.

**.Oxo. Dana .oxO.**

**PS: **Is there any story similar to this?

**Published: **March 30, 2008 (Philippines Time)


	2. The Makeover

**Guys to Gals**

**Author's Notes: **Hello. This is Dana again. I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been caught with my schoolwork. Don't ask. Having trigonometry, physics, chemistry and advanced biology in one year can keep you really busy. That's the trouble. I'm not good at these subjects so I have to put more effort. Advanced Algebra is quite okay, but Trig is hell.

Okay.

I'll stop.

Go on and read the story.

**Warning: **OOC-ness, randomness, boring-ness, not-so-good-description, grammar and spelling errors, quick changing of scenes, and a whole lot more

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto. 'Cause if we did… That means Apocalypse is coming.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - _THE_ Makeover**

* * *

"Kakashi…" A fuming lead singer menacingly said to their manager. "What the hell are we doing outside a _SPA_?"

"Don't you want to have a good massage?" Kakashi giggled behind his book.

"We know what spa is for, Kakashi?" Neji said.

"What we don't get is why are we going to a spa that is for girls and everything around us is pink?" Gaara added.

"Ah yeah, about that… It is your training."

"Training? For what?" Shikamaru lazily said.

"For when you're _girl friends_ invite you to go to something familiar to this." Their sensei giggled even more.

"Shouldn't we move on? I still have a lot to draw." said Sai.

"Look at the brighter side… WE'LL GET TO HAVE A MASSAGE! YAY!" A hyper Naruto said.

"Let's go then." Kakashi cheered.

And so they went inside the spa. Kakashi paid for their, the seven of them's, full body massage.

"Now, the makeover shall start." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"That was the best massage… EVER"

"I have to agree with Naruto on this. That sure _is_ relaxing." Sai said.

"Hn. I guess so." Neji added.

"So now that all that massage and relaxing is finished. We moved on to more important and more painful arts of beautification." said Kakashi.

"Like what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, for starters like the six of you who doesn't like girls. You have to change a little of your skin colors."

"What the –? I love my tan skin. Thank you very much." Naruto crossed his arms in front of him.

"Girls love their skin very much. They try different products just so they can make it whiter, rosier, acne-free and so on and so forth. I guess the skin color could stay the same. But still a trip to the derma shouldn't be too bad." Kakashi said as he enters their limousine. The boys follow. "Hmm… I think those things could wait. First, you have to learn some etiquette, manners and habits of girls."

"But from whom, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"From a close friend of mine."

* * *

_**In Front of a Building**_

Kakashi and the boys hopped down from their ride. Kakashi is the first one who entered. They headed straight to the elevator since Kakashi already made an appointment to 'that person.' They went up to the 13th floor. Kakashi walked straight to the double door at the end of the corridor. He ringed the doorbell. The door opened. I revealed a lady wearing decent clothes. She's about the same age as Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Long time no see. How are you?" The woman said.

"Long time no see. I'm fine." Kakashi replied.

"Come in." Kakashi and the boys entered the woman's apartment. They are awed by the place. It was huge! The woman ushered them to go sit down and walked to the kitchen to get some cookies and refreshments.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nudged the said person.

"Hm?" Kakashi said, not looking at Naruto.

"Is she your girlfriend, or something?"

"Hahaha… Nope. She's a teammate and band mate of mine when we were younger. Obito and I took turns in playing the mixed badminton tournaments with her. Then, after playing, we will jam in Obito's place." Kakashi explained.

"That's too bad, isn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai smiled.

"Sorry for the long wait, boys." The woman said. She arrive bringing tea and cookies in a tray. "I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Rin. Nice to meet you." She put the tray down the table and gives each one a cup of tea. "You don't need to introduce yourself. I already know you. Who doesn't, anyway?"

"Rin, I know you're a very busy person. But please, they need your help. I already explained to you their situation…in which I don't know why they're trying to escape." Kakashi whispered the last part.

"I already thought about it, Kakashi. It's fine with me. Really." Rin smiled at them.

"Oi, Kakashi can we hurry this up, at least. We still have a lot of things to do." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed.

"Rin, can they start today? It seems that they are very impatient." Kakashi smirked.

"Sure." Rin smirked back at Kakashi. "Boys, why don't you follow me to one of my training room?" Rin stand up and entered a door in the right side of the living room. The boys followed.

When they entered, the boys, except Kakashi, nearly puked their organs out. The room is full of girly stuff and pink. There is a shelf of shoes, with varying sizes and high of heels, in one side. There is a long couch beside it. On the other side is full of clothes ranging from different sizes, colors, styles and decency.

"Boys, Rin will teach you… the ways of being a girl." Kakashi said.

"Now, I want you to get heels from that shelf, and wear them." Rin ordered. "I want three-inch stilettos for each one of you."

"No freaking way." Naruto shouted. "It will hurt my man's pride." The others nodded their agreement.

"Well, if you don't follow my orders… I'll make sure that all six of you will never have children ever." Rin said. Her looks changed from the kind decent lady to a menacing She-devil.

And so, the boys didn't hesitate to get a pair of stiletto and wore them.

"Good, boys. Now stand up and walk to the other side of the room." Rin smiled.

The boys tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"Ow. That hurts." Naruto whined loudly.

"I think I broke my ankle." Neji growled.

"This is way troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"This is not good for my skin. It's already red everywhere." Sai complained.

Sasuke and Gaara just scowled.

"Well, this is only the beginning. And the most sought-after boys are on the floor, wearing heels and falls down." Rin teasingly said. "Now… STAND UP AND TRY AGAIN! GO ACROSS THIS ROOM." The boys tried again after they are shouted. And again, they failed.

"Hey hag, could you at least show us how to walk properly on these freaking shoes." Sai rudely said.

"Ummm… Sai you shouldn't call her that." Kakashi nervously said while backing away. And true enough, Rin is already in her she-devil form. You could practically see hell from her eyes.

"What did you call _me_?" Rin said as she walked towards her 'students'. Sai is about to repeat what he said, but Sasuke clamped his hands in his mouth, shutting him up. All the other boys are sweating heavily. Obviously scared of their new teacher.

"Uh… ummm… What he said is you're beautiful." Naruto covered up. "Believe it."

"Really?" Rin sweetly smiled, going back to the decent lady form.

"Ye-yes." Naruto stuttered.

"Okay then. I'll show you how it's done." She walked to the shelf and picks a pair of stiletto. She wore them and stood up. She walked gracefully. One hand rested on her hips. It looks like she's a model walking in the catwalk. When she reached the other side, she said, "Now all of you try it."

They all tried and failed. Tried. Failed. Tried. Failed. And so they're trial and failure continued. After 2 hours, they could now walk halfway to the said place. Another hour, they can now walk to the other side. After thirty more minutes, they can walk back and forth.

"Very good, my dear students. Now you shall practice sitting and standing like an elegant girl." Rin smiled.

"Hn. Sensei, I have a question." Neji said.

"Go ahead."

"Are you only going to teach us how to act like an elegant woman?"

"Of course not. You'll learn different things. You'll learn how to interact with girls your age. The fashion trends. How to put make-up. How to act like a girl even wearing pants and sneakers. You'll learn all that." Rin said. Her eyes obviously sparkled.

Sasuke walked calmly to Kakashi, still wearing the heels.

"Oi. Kakashi. How long are we going to study in here? We only have _five _days left." Sasuke emotionlessly said.

"Three. You can learn all those things in three days. Today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure that we will finish this in three days? It's like you already went through this training."

"Hahaha… I did. Obito and I, actually. Rin forced us and we don't have any choice. We finished the basics in three days." Kakashi laughed.

"_Basics_?"

"Yeah… You'll only learn the basics. The advanced level will hurt even more. We already experienced that. She makes us play basketball while wearing a mid-thigh-long skirt and stiletto." Kakashi smiled at him. Sasuke looked horrified. He can't, and never wanna see, that scene again. Even imagining it will cause nightmares for the poor boy.

They continued their lessons. Their feet ached after doing those things.

* * *

_**After Three Days**_

"THANK GOD! THAT'S ALREADY FINISHED!" Naruto bellowed.

"What's already finished?" Kakashi interrupted.

The Lone Wolves are hanging out in their floor in Shinobi Music Corp. They are quite happy, though they are not showing it, in finishing their 'Acting-like-a-Girl' Training. They are now relaxing their feet from all the stress it endured throughout the said training.

"The training, Kakashi-sensei. The training with those demon high heels." Naruto practically shouted.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry." Kakashi scratched his not-itchy head. "So, let's move on to the next step."

"What's the next step, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai smiled.

"Trip to the dermatologist." Kakashi simply replied.

"Which dermatologist?" Sasuke said. Hesitance is evident in his voice.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi smiled, more like smirked.

"What the--?" Shikamaru said.

"NO! Not the gay-slash-pedophile snake bastard." Naruto whined.

"I am going to skip this step." Neji said while walking towards the door.

"I am NOT going to see that… that… _pervert._ Ever again." Sasuke spat out.

"Alas, my dear beloved students, you need to see him for some skin care." Kakashi said, going back to reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"But we all have beautiful skin. _Flawless_. Our face is even _acne-free_." Naruto whined.

"We just need to buy some lotions and such that are good for your skin." Kakashi said.

"Fine. But make it fast." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

_**Oto Derma Stop: A Few Minutes Later**_

"Welcome back, Lone Wolves." Orochimaru hissed.

"I'm not welcomed at the idea, at all." Sasuke darkly muttered.

"You're saying something, _Sasuke-kun_?" Orochimaru walked closer to Sasuke. He nearly touched Sasuke's shoulder when Sasuke hid behind Kakashi. "Ssso… What can I do for you?" Orochimaru directed the question to Kakashi, who is the only one safe from the perverted glances of Orochimaru.

"Oh… We just need some lotion and skin-related products that are suit their skin." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I'll get them for you…" Orochimaru creepily smiled at the boys. The boys are grossed out of their wits.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto started.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Could you please get the products for me? I don't think I can handle another second here." said a scared Naruto.

"I guess so." Kakashi smiled. After Kakashi said those words, Naruto ran out of the door.

"Me too." The others simultaneously said. Without waiting for Kakashi's reply, they also ran out of the door.

Kakashi bought all the products given and prescribed by Orochimaru. Orochimaru is quite saddened by the fact that the boys ran from him… again.

* * *

_**Eye View Optics**_

Kakashi brought them to an optical shop. He said that they need to change at least a little bit of their eye color. So they are buying contact lenses. Since none of them have any eye problem, the contacts could be given to them when they are done picking the color of their eyes.

"May I help you?" The optician's assistant sweetly asked.

"We need colored contacts for these boys. They are going to do something for a music video that needs the use of contacts." Kakashi replied.

"Oh. Contact lenses. Please sit down first. The optician still has a patient inside."

Minutes passed by. The door suddenly opened and reveals the patient…

"Hinata-chan." Neji exclaimed.

"Eh? Neji-niisan?" Hinata is equally shocked.

"Neji, you know her?" Naruto asked. His eyes focused on Hinata.

"Yeah. She's my cousin." Neji replied. "What are you doing here, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked Hinata.

"Oh. I was thinking of having glasses." Hinata shyly said. She was not used to talking to many handsome guys.

"What do you need the glasses for?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Reading." Hinata said to Naruto. She turned to Neji and asked, "How about you, Neji-niisan? What are you doing here?" The boys looked nervously at each other.

"You could tell her." Kakashi interrupted the silence.

"About what?" Hinata softly asked.

"Do you know about my, I mean our, engagement?" Neji questioned.

"Yes. Father and Uncle told me about it. Why?"

"Because that is where it all revolves. We have to attend Konoha's most elite exclusive all-girls school. The Konoha's Kunoichi Academy for Girls." Hinata was shocked of what she heard.

"Why? Did something happened?" Naruto frantically asked.

"Umm… No. It's just that my friends and I study there." Said Hinata.

"Really? That's great we'll see each other then." Naruto bounced happily.

"But, how? How are you going to enter? You're all guys."

"That's why we are making them girls for the time being. At least, until they break their engagement, Hinata-san." Kakashi explained. Hinata however looked dejected.

"Eh? Hinata? Why do look suddenly disappointed?" Naruto noticed.

"Hahaha… Nothing." Hinata covered with a nervous laugh.

"Please, Hinata-chan, keep it a secret." Naruto pleaded.

"It's fine with me. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret." Hinata softly said. "I better get going. Sakura is waiting for me."

"Hope we meet you soon." Naruto waved goodbye as Hinata walked out of the door.

The entered the optician's office (or whatever it is called) and bought the colored contacts that they wanted.

* * *

_**At The Mall**_

"We're here. I hope we still have time." Kakashi said looking around the place. The boys are wearing disguises so that they can avoid their fans.

"What do you mean?" said Gaara.

"We're gonna have a shopping spree. Tsubaki-san is waiting for us." Kakashi is still looking around."

"Who's she? Your girlfriend?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope. Can't you remember Naruto? She is the Lone Wolves' fashion expert. And there she is." Kakashi pointed to a woman with straight blue hair.

"I don't even know we have a fashion expert." Naruto pouted.

"That's because you're an idiot, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"What's that, teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Glad you came." Tsubaki interrupted.

"Where are we going first, Tsubaki-san?" Kakashi said.

"Hmmm… How about we go to the hair stylist first?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Fine with us." Kakashi replied.

"Then let's go."

They went to the salon that is owned by the relative of Tsubaki. The boys got their hair changed. Most have hair extensions. The hairstylist arranged their hair to whatever they think suits them.

After visiting the salon, they went shopping for clothes and shoes. Then after shopping, they went back to their floor in Shinobi Music Corp. When they arrived, Kakashi told them that they pack their things. They can go back to their houses to get more of their things. For tomorrow, they will escape their engagement.

* * *

_**Tomorrow Morning: in the Front Of A Mini Mansion**_

The Lone Wolves escaped without being noticed. They used their newly bought cars to get away. They arrived at the front of their home-to-be for the next few months or years even.

They stepped out of their cars at the same time. And, whoa, all the people that saw them stopped what they're doing. The maid that is supposed to bring tea to her master and mistress dropped the tray she's carrying. The young man that is bicycling crashed at the tree because he can't stop staring at them.

They are so drop-dead gorgeous. Damn. They're even guys, for crying out loud. I'm going to describe each of them. (A/N: I'm going to describe them as to how they now looked like.)

Uchiha Sasuke. He has straight midnight-blue hair the reaches his mid back. He wears a light blue headband with little diamonds that glitter in the sunlight. His eyes are the same black but with hints of blue. He wore a white tube top with blue roses at the bottom right side, and a blue skirt that varies from light blue at the top to dark blue at the hem. He also wore blue platform heels. His 'alias' is Umenomiya Shion.

Uzumaki Naruto. He has shoulder-length, straight and layered blonde hair. He wore a clip with that have the symbol of Konoha. He has blue eyes that have some purple lines. He wore an orange off-shoulders top and denim pants for the bottom. His footwear is brown boots (that have heels). His 'alias' is Umi Nadeshiko.

Hyuuga Neji. He has hair that is straight at the top and wavy at the bottom. It reached his waist. His eyes are the color of light purple. He is wearing a red Chinese dress that have a slit at one side. He wore red stilettos. His 'alias' is Hashi Naomi.

Nara Shikamaru. He has black hair that is tied in a half-ponytail. The bottom part is wavy. He has brown eyes. His top can be seen as a pink jacket with black skulls. His bottom is brown Capri pants. His footwear is black sneakers. His 'alias' is Nakamura Shira.

Sabaku Gaara. He has his red hair in pigtail. He has his bangs swept at the left side of his face. He has light green eyes. He wore a black gothic Lolita dress that reaches up to his knees. It has a white corset. He wears white high socks and doll shoes. His 'alias' is Shiraishi Ai.

Uchiha Sai. He has shoulder-length hair that is flying away at the ends. (A/N: It looks like the hair of Alice in Twilight movie. Only, it is black.) Sai's contacts are in the color of dark violet. He wore purple-colored spaghetti-strapped top and just-above-the-knees shorts. He also wore white rubber shoes. His 'alias' is Umenomiya Shea.

The Lone Wolves are clearly disgusted, though they don't show it, with the looks that the men population sends them. Some guys winked at them, some send flirtatious smiles.

And now they have to endure having their same gender falling and pursuing them. If the fan girls are annoying, what more if they have fan boys? Now they have to endure both. They have to act, pretend and dress like a girl up until to time unknown.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry… Again. I rushed the story and this is how it turns out. Argh. My head aches. Please send reviews. It's very important. For me.

When I uploaded this. There are a lot of things that changed. Argh. I'm gonna replace this chapter if needed.

Reviews. Please.

Criticisms and flames are accepted.

**I gladly thank the following for their reviews: **(As of November 1, 2008)

_neko-kiwi-ice-cream-tenshi _– Wow. Our first reviewer. Thank you for compliment… and also for the cookies.

_naru-chan13 _– Besides SasuSaku, We've decided to put five other pairings. NaruHina, ShikaTem, NejiTen, SaiIno, GaaraOC.

_your friend_ – Hahaha… Point them. And please I want to see your drawing. Yeah. Are you Larriza? Cause if you are, you should help me with this fic. You're a member of Erimi Rianaca. You should help me write. Give ideas! -pouts-

_LoverofSakuSasu_ – Umm… Technically, it is not my first story. I have in my own account several stories. But this is my first story using this account. This is also my first Naruto fic.

_Kagamini _– Yep. It really introduces the story.

_VampireYukari_ – Sure. I'll continue it.

_zamudio123_ – I will.

_Uchiha-Kirara_ – Thanks for the compliment/s. I can't say right now who they're engaged to. But it'll create the twist in the story. The song is Re:Member by Flow. It is the 8th opening of Naruto. (I think that opening is the only opening that doesn't show Sasuke even a little.) Wow. I'm glad that you liked our name. It's actually a combination of some syllables of our name. Eri is from me. Dana _Eri_ka. Hahaha.

_The Little Sprite_ – Yup. You're right, Abbie-chi. Hehehe. And BTW… I am so not Kawaii!

**.Oxo. Smile .oxO.**

I am really happy of the reviews. (Though I am saddened by the fact that is few.) Thank you so much. I hope you guys review again.

**.Oxo. Dana .oxO.**

**PS: **I've just noticed this. I wrote "**Published: **March 30, 2008 (Philippines Time)." But actually, I published it at May 30, 2008. Hahaha. Sorry.

**Published: **November 1, 2008 (Philippines Time)


End file.
